


Cover

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: Friends don’t let friends get caught in the rain without a cloak.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anisoka Week 2020





	Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Anisoka Week prompt **Rain.**

Even before he disembarked from the ship Obi-Wan could see Anakin waiting for him at the edge of the landing zone, hood up and cloak drawn closed about him as he waited beneath one of the lower caps of a bioluminescent tree; between the two he seemed to be fairly protected from the falling rain. “Glad you could make it, Master,” the younger man greeted, voice warm with sincerity rather than his usual ribbing.

“Of course, Anakin,” he returned, “I couldn’t very well leave you high and dry.” Obi-Wan turned briefly toward the clone soldiers beginning to unload the fortifications they’d brought, directing them to the areas of the newly reclaimed Felucian base that needed them most. “Although,” he mused ruefully as he turned back, arching a brow, “perhaps those conditions would be preferable to what you’ve got now.”

Anakin chuckled despite himself. “Lucky for us, it hasn’t been like this for very long.” Casting his gaze up into the gentle glow of the tree, “And we were able to stake out a dry enough spot to wait in.”

The ‘we’ caught Obi-Wan’s attention, but a cursory glance around didn’t show him his grand-padawan. “Where _has_ Ahsoka gotten to?”

“Oh.” Anakin shrugged one shoulder. “Well, she lost her cloak a few rotations back to a diversion she was running for Jesse, so I’m trying to keep her out of the cold.”

Obi-Wan nodded, understanding. “The new barracks are going up first, it’s probably safe to get her.”

Straightening as if suddenly startled, Anakin shook his head. “No need.”

Before Obi-Wan could ask why not he heard Ahsoka’s voice...though muffled. “Is that Master Obi-Wan?”

Anakin directed his response downward, “Yeah, Snips, he just arrived.”

From within, Anakin’s cloak parted like curtains to reveal a wide strip of leather on the ground and Ahsoka atop it, seated comfortably between Anakin’s legs. “Hello, Master!” she spoke cheerfully, staring up at him from within the folds of the cloak, “Sorry for the late greeting, I guess I nodded off while we were waiting.”

His eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at his smiling grand-padawan: her head leaned against Anakin’s knee, one arm wound around the same leg. “Oh, for—” he turned on his heel to stride back up the ramp into the ship as, caught between exasperation and amusement, he shook his head. “You two!”

“What?” Anakin was clearly trying not to laugh, “Where are you going?”

“To get a spare cloak for Ahsoka!”

Over his shoulder he heard them both give in to laughter, Anakin calling after him, “She learned it from watching you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D


End file.
